bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Its A Great Day To Meet An Old Friend
A man was staring blankly on the river in front of him, he displayed no emotion but it seemed he was fascinated with the river. There was so much to see in it but after a few moments, he turned his head away and sighed. Haru Nakamaru walks upward the river and see the man but contiunes to walk away. "You of all people should know...." Hotaru stood still as the man walked away. "Haru, there's a man-hunt order... You could have atleast hid your presence since I cannot disobey that order... Or we could pretend we didn't see each other." "I don't have time for you." "Besides, other than the top three of your little group which I created not one of you is strong enough to fight me." "A naive assumption..." Hotaru turned his attention on Haru and glared at him indifferently. "Did your point of perception slowly disintigrate? I know you were more.... complex than that..." A taunt? An insult? Whatever it is, only the both of them should know. " Nothing, of the sort, it is a basic fact." Since, I was the founder and the last Leader than all of its former and majority of its current members cannot defeat me in one-on-one combact." "Coincidence...." Hotaru said, but shouldn't be enough for Haru to hear. "It doesn't matter.... I saw you, I have an order to follow, so nothing personal, Haru." The way Hotaru said it was nothing threatening, as he always seem to be but Haru, as the former leader of Jusanseiza he should know not to underestimate Hotaru and his words. "Haru, you could still consider hiding and running, I wouldn't follow you.." Hotaru made a lazy expression, apparently wanting to avoid Haru for somekind of reason. "Mortals, Hollows, Demons, Vizards, Arrancars, Sozoshins. Zanpakuto Spirits, Reapers, Angels, Destroyers, even the Immortals themselves. To exist within a world of beauty is irrational. What I want the most is to destroy this irrational beauty. For years, I saw this beauty as emptiness and I am the only thing that is not part of it. So lonely so unhappy, well in the end I will make this and every world a Colorless world of true peace and beauty." "For my dream the majority of that little group deemed me madman and tried to Kill me." "You are no match for me Hotaru." "However, if think I or any of the other 11 Haru inside of this body will let you kill him think again." "Now, Hotaru what can you do against tweleve Personalities of equal intellect?" "You've always seem to try reaching something higher....Though this world was created as it already seems, trying to remodel it is futile.." Hotaru was beginning to lecture Haru, not wanting to see another foolish attempt made by another fool fail simply because they can't seem to accept the inevitable right before their eyes. "Your actions... Your decisions... At the end of the day, noone will be grateful and it will all be pointless..." As unbelievable as it may be, Hotaru was ready to confront Haru head-on. "My view is something that you and everyone cannot understand." "Its for of lack of faith not only in God but in your own goals is why if there is a single almighty god that is why he ignores all of you." "I possess no such Goals." Swinging his arm, hundreds of blades came raining down at Haru. "Now, if you can beat me... Please do it quick, I'm not used to be beaten." He said, sarcastically and yet rather calming. "Full of opening, everywhere..." Haru unsheathed his nodachi Zanpakuto and swung it at Hotaru and deflect the attack while falling back. "You cannot defeat me Hotaru, its not a matter of strength, speed, skill, intellect, or even Reiatsu." "However, a warrior with a blade as empty as the one you use, is no better than a swordless fighter." "A swordless warrior canot fight against a warrior with one." Haru Shunpo behind Hotaru an amazing speed and is about to slash him from the upper torso. Hotaru sighed as he simply didn't move. Before Haru's blade could reach him, another blade made from pure energy deflected the attack. "If you know that such level of skills could have possibly harmed me, you wouldn't invite me over in your little group." Using shunpo, he distanced himself as the blade deflecting Haru exploded. "Invite you hmm, that is an answer I would normally not get from you Hotaru." " All you wanted was to find "Something" in reality to make some realisric sense to it and you still haven't." "My answer is to open the Tenraienko Uchihigure (てんらいえんこうちひぐれ, lit. ''Divine Ark of Twilight)." "Once, the High King of End has been release and I am granted his Godly power I will become as strong as one of the First Original Kings." "I will keep the other Kings in check so that war and ceasefire will never happen again it will a Colorless World of Peace." Haru the Shunpos against this time aiming his sword to stab Hotaru's shadow. "This is your sword isn't it?" "Pointless.... Every decision you make... Its pointless..." As Haru hit Hotaru's shadow, nothing had happened. As of now, Hotaru thinks of Haru as nothing but a mere fool going through conclusions that will not do any good for him. "Yes, it may be my zanpakuto but its still a shadow. '''Hoketsuken (ほけつけん, Substitute Blade: Mutsū jikkō (無痛実行, Painless Execution)" From every angle came blades that are pointed to Haru's skin and flesh. Escaping such technique would be pointless unless Haru got something more on his sleeves. Haru was destroyed by the attack. "That all you have Hotaru," said Haru from behind Hotaru. " I release my Zanpakuto when Shunpo behind you that last time and released a fake Haru which was who you just destroyed." "Now I am out and I was pissed off already before meeting you here." Haru then attempts to stab Hotaru. Hotaru moved a bit and barely dodged the attack but did so anyway. "Got anything else?" "Why not you grow up abit." "Your still too weak to fight with me in one-on-one combact." "Far as I have seen.... You're in shikai while I'm not even using my zanpakuto, Haru." Stating facts, Hotaru hated the fact that Haru was always coming up with naive statements. "And barely have I become serious." "Shikai, Bankai you act like your better than me, while I haven't released my Bankai in over 500 years." "Plus, I don't fucken care about your dumb and stupid notice of power." "For someone of your intellect the Reiatsu of the Spirit Corspe should have been enough to make a plan to fight against it and counter but you didn't." "So until you can kill me, which you cannot don't act like just for my Shikai is released that you are better than me for your lesser powers cannot even measure to mine." "You seem... Threatened... How uncharacteristic..." Haru just doesn't get how Hotaru's mind works, even though they had known each other for such a long time. "You always did had that superiority and god complex... I will not be surprise if that'll lead to your despise, Haru." "Huh? the "real, real Haru" has no such things." Haru closes his eyes and his mind set as well as his tone change. "Hotaru its been a long time." "Haru Shunpos ready to cut off Hotaru's head with his sword. "I am the real and original Haru out of all the twelve personalities that hold inside and I am out now." "So now please die." "Its a pathetic excuse, Haru...." Hotaru ducked down with little to no effort and the blade went ahead without scratching Hotaru. "12 personalities... Don't make that as an excuse, Haru... You are but one person..." Haru had already stepped in Hotaru shadow, a mysterious glow emerged as a metallic arm came out ready to crush Haru. Its an instand many purple hexagonal spirit energy shields surround Haru completely protecting him form any Harm. " Zettai Shugo Ryōiki (絶対守護領域, Absolute Defense Territory)." This little technique I made lets me make shields that can completely cover my body or only some area to protect me." "The strength of these shields can with stand attack even into the low 80 ranked Hado spells." Haru Shunpo out of the attack and the shields vanish. "Time for a little Kido match as while I keep this technique active I can only use Shunpo and Kido." "Hado number 81 Saikoushoushashori (さいこうしょうしゃしょり'', Supreme Lighting'')." A large blast of eletric spirit energy is shot at Hotaru from Haru's right index finger. The blast didn't even reach Hotaru, it just disappeared like a bubble would in thin air. "Doumu.." A blue dome-shaped barrier covered the place with both Haru and Hotaru inside. "Yes... We're both trapped in here... Unless you kill me, there's no way out, Haru.. I intend to take you in since I know we can't just talk all day about you surrendering. " Hotaru had calculated all, no chance for escape for both of them, and if what Haru said was true...He is the real Haru and he can't use much of his zanpakuto *''I can only use Shunpo and Kido''.* Besides, the time in which Haru had swung his blade to behead him, Hotaru knew he couldn't have used his zanpakuto ability to get away again by replacing himself with another body with his reiatsu postponing its abilities for a while but by no means had negated it, Haru was above your average level. "Your delusions... I might as well stop it..." The sword hilts the shield and it is repelled off back Hotaru back. "Bakudo 91 Doumu... a barrier that can protect against all Hado 94 and below as well as disable the use of spatial, temporal and gravity based power within it." "You think you a level 90 barrier is enough to stop me?" "While my Zettai Shugo Ryōiki (絶対守護領域, Absolute Defense Territory) only lets me me use Kido and Shunpo all I have to do is just stop using it and I can use all my powers again." Another Haru appears, remember Doumu can only protect 94 level Hado and below so with that the fake Haru beginning to speak." Hado number 96 Itto Kaso." The spell erupts destroying the barrier but leaves Hotaru and Haru unaffected." 'So do you remember now why I was the former founder and leader?" "I didn't.." Using the barrier as a distraction, Hotaru used his zanpakuto ability to cut open the space near the real Haru's neck, legs, arms, and body. "One move.. you're dead.." Gathering the corrupted energy at point-blank range towards Haru, he muttered. "Futōna shi (不当な死, Unsuitable Death)" '''A gigantic blast was released aimed at Haru. Haru had release another faku Haru to take the blast and was destroyed by it. Then he did the same the having another faku Haru's blade at Hotaru's throat. "Give up Hotaru nomatter what you do I will never get tired as long as I have this sword." The blade phased through Hotaru's neck as he continued to go forward. "You always did underestimate me, Haru.... Not once did you try to figure out what I am capable of...''Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired.. ''Senjū Kōten Taihō!" Several spears of light went all directly at Haru which until now is trapped by the scars of space Hotaru himself had made. As the spears of light were a few centimeters away from Haru, Hotaru started to murmer some incantations. A small sphere-like barrier formed around Haru which contained the explosion the first Kido spell caused along with Haru. "You waisted a powerful technique on a fake me. Why when you knew that the Haru infront of you was a fke one?" "However I really don't care." The real Haru casts a spell. "Hado number 90 '''Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Black Coffin.") The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they multiply and appear to enclose themselves on their victim which was Haru. You need the full incanation to cast you level 91 spell but I don't for my level 90 spell and I can completely control its full power. '''''Grin.... A grin... A smirk... A smile... Whatever you may want to call it, it appeared on Hotaru's face. Haru made a fatal mistake. After the fake once was destroyed.... And when the real one appeared.... How come Haru took a bluff like that? He just exposed.... a weakness a few may have known. As the kido was finished, Hotaru was not there but instead, he was right infront of Haru. His hand was holding Haru's zanpakuto. The spiritual pattern belongs to the real Haru in front of him, it was without doubt. "How?... You should know by now... Indeed, you are stronger than me... but I believe you're no wiser... Without bodies to manipulate... You're no special someone... " Hotaru had let go of Haru's zanpakuto and turned back. "Such disappointment... Why don't you say this to yourself... Why don't you grow up a bit." It was an obvious insult, whatever Haru had become... he was indeed lower than what he was before... He was a lunatic in Hotaru's eyes. "I'm going back... I'm not reporting that I saw you Haru... But I might say I met some guy who thinks too much of himself that it hurts my eye." " You have insulted me for the last time Hotaru." A red energy manifests outward of Haru's body and surrounds in like and aura. "Not special I am one of the few people that can use the strongest Echelon of energy which is Philosophy." Now Hotaru cannot sense Haru's Reiatsu for it is too high. The real Haru then swings his sword and while it is swung it destroys an immense area of land at Hotaru. " I don't need well thought out plans to deal with you." "Now... This is amusing... Philosophy you say?" The huge metallic arm had again appeared, it protected Hotaru from having damage the he could not take. The blade left a huge crack on it but by no means did it destroyed it. "I hope you wouldn't disappoint me again with empty words..." "Fool my Reiatsu has been increased past your ability to sense it." "However i think you should knowm y necklace while it gives immortality and self-healing it can bring none living things to life." "A large area of the forest glows pink than returns to normal. "Now all the ground it the area is alive and under my control to show you. "A hand made of Earth comes oit of the ground and trys to grab Hotaru. "This is unacceptable..." A huge black mecha came out from Hotaru's shadow and stood straight as the hand came closer. The atmosphere started to thicken, so dense that it crushed the very ground Hotaru placed his feet. The mecha's hand collided with the hand Haru created. Focusing the corruptive energy Hotaru has into one single point, it blew the hand off, showing the mecha's superiority over some hardened soil. " Now do see Hotaru you can insult me all day it don't prove anything as I am still far more powerful than you." "What that doesn't prove anything is you saying those meaningless words... So what if you're more powerful? You've been using your powers until now but I don't see you winning this fight. You've been throwing this and that... But not much of scratch i can find in my body... So tell me, does the distance between your power and mine really that far as you tell?" Hotaru tilted his head, his expression itself mocking Haru. He shook off the dust on his clothes while sighing. Returning his attention to Haru with an indifferent glare, Hotaru waited for Haru's next move or is that all that he has got? Sooner or later, Hotaru would go to offensive but he kept doing nothing. The giant mecha behind him also didn't move. "You seem to think that all I am is for show." Haru looks at the Mecha. "Level 90 Kido, high level technique etc what you call high level I call below low level for me." " Using such things is like my toys. However I should guess as someone like you uses them as your trump cards while it offends you to see someone using such things without regard." "Your going in to wrong assumptions again.... Because as much as I can see.... That's all you have, you have no more to show, am i right?" Widening his eyes, Hotaru's face was not as it was before. His existence itself is intimidating. Every moment that passed, Hotaru's presence was getting bigger. "If not... Show me... Show it all as I have proven myself to be at the same level as you right now... Show me how powerful you really are compared to me... Or are those arrogant statements all for nothing?" He slowly walked closer to Haru, every step creating a crater and causing tremors. "Are you afraid to die? Actually, don't answer that question...Since the answer is all obvious in the face of a coward I named: Haru Nakamaru." The tone of his voice, it was soft but sounded somewhat eerie. The air suddenly became so tense that even Haru should feel it pressurize the surroundings. Dark clouds started to form andrain drops fell to both of the combatants face. "Show me.." ''It sounded like a whisper, a whisper that had made many to be doomed...to be led into their own despise....to be erased from reality but only time could tell what may happen to Haru and to Hotaru. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha...." All your effort all in vain. Haru cuts off his own head. The head still talk before it vanished. "Even before I manifested my incomplete Philosophy I summoned another fake Haru and using my necklace brought it to life." And the reason my Reiatsu felt the same was for I was pour my Reiatsu into it. So I have been several miles away. Come get me if you can but remember I am done playing. "Now Hotaru what can you do when you could even see through a basic stragety like that. And don't say you did for you just said that you said I was the real one when I am just talking through it. The fake Haru vanishes. "So basically you couldn't fight me.... Such a coward, that he is..." The rain had stopped and all had been calm. Haru wasn't able to show Hotaru what he wanted to see, which had really disappointed the latter in such great extent. Now Hotaru could tell from what is true and which is untruthful rumor. For Hotaru, Haru was nothing but a nuisance and what is more annoying is that he continued to look further in to such man in hope of finding something else but it seems it all ended with dissatisfaction. Haru had proven that he was not the person he tells he is and that he isn't really that impressive, he was nothing but talk in the perception of the likes Hotaru. "If you could still hear me, Haru.... You will never achieve the perfection you want... simply because you are weak, are you not?" Ending his statement with a question, Hotaru disappeared. By now, Haru should have noticed the reiatsu Hotaru had left on his zanpakuto. The reiatsu dispersed into the air and with no trace but the fact that Haru failed to sense such tricks could have been fatal if Hotaru chose to lay out the cards. How? Like what Hotaru just said earlier... ''"You should know by now.." '''''Flashback scene: '''Hotaru was infront of Haru, he held his zanpakuto but had let go after a few seconds, and had declared his disappointment by turning his back around Haru. '' Haru via Kido tells Hotaru to come after him if he wants. "Is this your idea of a joke...." From Haru's very shadow, Hotaru emerged. He didn't exactly know what Haru was trying to do... Earlier he said that he was done playing, now his telling Hotaru to come. "Or are you just out of your mind..." You think you so more stronger, than attack me with your ulimate attack. I'll show you the different in power between you and I. Out of the blue, Hotaru began to laugh. It was very rare to see him laughing like that. "Why should I do that? It seems that your subconsciously losing your confidence over your abilities... Now you wanted to see if you really are that powerful.... You're mind is that of a child, constantly boasting...But in the end you couldn't prove anything..." Once again, Hotaru tried to provoke Haru by using words. "You just couldn't find a way to show don't you? In the end you wanted help on how you'd let everyone know... But you're not using me as a tool to do what you want. If you want to prove something... Do it yourself, you are no infant."